


on land where we can touch the moon

by azurevii



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Disney Movies, Disney References, F/M, M/M, Protective Jack, also jack is a knight, as well as ADeuce, he's but a baby, insecure Azul, out of character azul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurevii/pseuds/azurevii
Summary: If only Azul could leave the sea, he would finally get the chance to confront the moon about his many questions, such as why he was made the way he was, and if he was really as unlovable as the others say.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Player, Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Deuce Spade & Ace Trappola & Yuu | Player, Jack Howl & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was a random idea, really, but it seemed fun in my head so I decided to write it out. I also watched the Little Mermaid to do some researching, so you may see some resemblence here and there!

"Isn't this great," you made a show of strolling along the railing, the beer in your hand threatening to spill. "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face. Perfect day to be at sea!"

"Yes, well-" Jack paused mid-sentence to lean over the side. He sounded as though he was retching. "It is indeed a favourable weather, your royal highness- urk!"

"Now, what did I say about formalities, Jack?"

"You said, and I quote, 'Call me by my first name, if only for today. It's a direct order.'"

You went up to soothe his back. When he pulled his head up, his eyes were glossy and cheeks purple. "It's inappropriate for you to see me in this state, your majesty,"

"So you're defying my orders now? And on my  _ birthday _ , no less?"

"That man is all work and no fun," Ace commented bitterly. He and Deuce were on the opposite side of the ship, holding their respective mugs of beer.

"That's what makes him the knight commander," Deuce said.

"A knight commander who's seasick, huh?"

"Shut up, both of you!" 

You chortled blatantly, chest light and hair spraying in the wind. 

" _ Fireball Attack _ !"

There was a sharp yell, and Grim's fur was all up in your face before you knew it.

"Hey, hey! Someone's in a good mood!" You cradled him in your arms. His fur was fluffy and sticking up in the air in all directions.

While you were entertaining your attention-starved familiar, your personal knights had managed to get into yet another fistfight. Jack, the poor commander, was cornered on the edge of the ship, his golden, distinguished pin somehow threatening to slip off in his fingers.

"If I drop my badge, I swear on my wage you're getting extra morning training and night patrols for the next whole year-!"

He gagged slightly before turning sharply, elbowing Ace in the process. His arm jolted, and the badge escaped his firm pinch, glistening in the air. Time seemed to slow as it made its way downwards, all the while the knights' mouths grew rounder and rounder.

It plummeted right into the sea, made an insignificant  _ plop _ and continued sinking quietly, slowly, until the sea muted the screams on deck and the light dwindled.

  
  
  


"We should really stay away, Rory,"

"Quit being a chicken,"

Lovett was falling behind. Rory had insisted that they visit this deeper and lesser known part of the ocean due to a half-hearted dare. And Rory, headstrong that she was, would never back down from a challenge.

"Haven't you heard? Deep where the light doesn't reach lives the evil Sea Merchant! A force to be reckoned with! It's-"

Lovett swivelled swiftly. He was pretty sure something had just swam past from behind.

"Oh, for the love of Poseidon, please don't eat me for I'm just a standard merman!"

"Will you zip?" Rory was already a few feets ahead. Lovett continued to mumble prayers as he flapped his tail harder.

There was almost no light now, but they could still make out the outlines of rocks and corals. It was uncanny how there was nary a sign of life, not even a lanternfish.

"What's- what's the dare anyways?"

"To steal something from the evil Sea Merchant's collection,"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lovett gasped. He had yet to notice how they'd swam into a forest of seaweeds. Some clung to their tails as they swam by and tickled their sides.

Something strong and somewhat slimy wrapped around Lovett's arm. Presuming that it was just another irritating weed, he swung his arm back and forth. It only seemed to grow tighter.

"Great seas, what-" he turned to inspect. "Oh- oh- ten-TENTACLE!"

Rory sprinted around at the scream. "Holy-" she murmured, speechless and shocked to the core. 

Wrapped around Lovett's elbow was no doubt a tentacle lined with suckers. For a while, it didn't seem to be moving, but then Lovett was yanked away like lightning.

"Lovett!"

The first thought that came to his mind was that he was going to be eaten. That was until he was met with a frowning face. One under silver messy hair. Then his eyes traveled down the seemingly countless slithering tentacles that stretched out from the man, and he was trembling in fear again.

"Please-! Don't eat me! I have the a really unhealthy diet!"

The man didn't answer. Instead, he squinted at Lovett for an agonizingly long time before finally letting him loose. Lovett squirmed and backed away. The area where he had been held had become swollen red.

"Lovett?" Rory had just gotten into the scene. Lovett didn't wait a second to break into a run, but Rory caught him by his elbow where it was still hurting.

"We gotta run, Rory-"

'Huh. What, it's just Ashengrotto? Have you forgotten about him already?"

Lovett whimpered when Rory advanced on the man. He narrowed his gaze behind a neat pair of glasses. Lovett half expected Rory to be squeezed to death on the spot.

"You're lurking down here now? How lame. And I see that you still got those hideous fingers of yours," Rory gestured at his tentacles. "You seriously don't remember him, Lovett? You have shit memories. Does Azul Ashengrotto from college ring a bell?"

It took Lovett a long, long time to get it. "That's right, you're Azul! Man, how you've changed- wait, are  _ you  _ the Sea Merchant?"

There was nothing that could rival the bitterness in Azul's voice. "Pleased to see you again, Lovett,"

"Is it easier to prey on fishes down here? Or are you just that insecure about yourself?" Rory paid no mind to their conversation.

"... It's none of your business,"

"It actually is. You see, knowing that an ink-blasting octopus lives in the same water as I do is really unnerving-"

"Then make your leave."

Rory's smug look faltered. 

"Why should I? You don't even own this part of the ocean-"

"Oh? Who are these friends of yours, Azul?"

A singsong voice once again interrupted Rory. She turned on her spot, only to find herself face to face with a grinning face.

"Eek-!"

"Oh! If this isn't Rory~ how kind of you to visit us!"

Lovett backed away quietly. He wasn't going to stay for anymore of this horror. When two hands slammed onto his shoulders, he shrieked a key higher than any other that's been sung by opera singers. 

"Where do you think you're going?" a far more stern and solid voice asked. It was one of those voices you hear in persuading commercials.

It was the Leech brothers, in their long, slender eel forms.

Lovett thought that was it. This was his doom. He was either going to get eaten alive or squeezed to his demise. He should never have agreed to come here. And now he was going to die. He didn't even get to experience life-

"It's fine, Jade, Floyd," Azul said calmly. The hands on Lovett's shoulders retreated, and Rory rushed towards him hastily and pulled him up and up until they were out of the seaweeds.

  
  
  


"I can't believe you let them off that easily!" Floyd complained, pouting hard. "We could've had some fun with them first, and yet you decided to play good guy?"

Azul didn't reply. The three of them travelled between rocks and reefs, and while Azul seemed to be in search of something, the twins were merely accompanying.

"I believe he has his reasons," Jade said, pausing in anticipation. When Azul didn't soothe his curiosity, he sighed and decided to drop the topic.

Azul rummaged through the swaying weeds and peeked into the slits of the rocks. Nothing seemed to have piqued his interest. Then they swam even further away from where they'd started and reached a sunken ship.

While almost the entirety of the hull had rotten away the structure of the ship still remained intact. Anemones and sponges had claimed the pieces of wood. Tiny shrimps traveled freely between poles and debrises.

Jade and Floyd followed tightly like bodyguards. They were at least mildly worried after the encounter with Rory and Lovett. They could still recall vividly how notorious Rory was and what a relief that they never had to meet again.

If anything, Azul seemed frustrated. His tentacles worked individually, shoving aside inconvenience hastily just like his hands. It was as though he'd lost something priced and valued.

"Let's split up, alright? Treasure hunt's no fun if we're just following one another," Floyd said as he rounded a corner and out of sight. Jade hesitantly stayed behind as well, leaving Azul to his own.

He'd been here so many times that he'd lost count. There was always something new and from the land somewhere between the ruins. But this time, it seemed to have become just another bland, boring place without any aesthetic value.

That was until something flickered in the corner of his eyes. It was so weak that it would've gone unnoticed by, say, Jade and Floyd, but Azul had always been delicate in treasure hunting. Nothing ever slipped his sight.

It looked like a badge. A golden brimmed badge with two crossed swords in the middle, and at the bottom carved two grand words -  _ 'Knight Commander' _ .

"Oh, what's that you've got there?"

"Ahh!" 

Azul spoke up finally in a long time. The brothers had at some point started following him again.

"Looks like a badge,"

"Bet it sank just a few hours ago. It looks very intact,"

"Yeah," Azul flipped it between his fingers, eyes tracing in fascination. "It's not everyday you see something like this,"

His mood seemed to have lightened after this discovery. He was gratified. It'd been a while since he last found anything worthy enough to add to his collection of trinkets from ashore. It put a smile to his face just remembering his towering shelves of tiny valuables. 

  
  
  


Azul owned a secret grotto that even the Leech brothers knew nothing of. He'd made sure that it was known only to him.

It was where he stored all the human objects he'd found undersea. Things like a trident but with four tips or a shallow, handled bowl. There were items as big as a golden pot and others as small as a hairclip. Everywhere he turned they were shimmering and singing about the unknown world outside the water, where mermaids had  _ legs _ and  _ walked  _ instead of swimming, where they could  _ dance  _ instead of just swaying and flapping tails. Where they could go so many different places - forests and deserts, mountains and caves - many more than what the ocean held.

And they could  _ reach _ the moon. The ageless, pensive moon that Azul could only wish to caress. But no matter how hard he stretched, it was only in his dreams where the moon would come down in all its glory, close enough to blind his eyes.

He needed to reach it. There was no other way. It was the single entity in the world that knew all the truths and lies, all the corruptions and praises. He had to see it, then he would get the answers - the truth he'd always hungered for. 

Muffled rumbles snapped him out of his intensity. When he looked up from under the grotto, he'd thought he was hallucinating.

The usually azure (and rather bland, may he add) current was now painted with red- no, yellow- purple- it was changing with every muted clap. It might have as well been the end of the world with its bizarreness. However, there was something else stirring in Azul's heart aside from confusion.

Curiosity. A haste force that was tingling in all his eight tentacles, as if there was no way to rid of the sensation except to swim towards the source.

It was wrong on so many levels. He'd been taught by teachers, friends and his parents that to go beyond the water was basically pleading to be killed.  _ Humans are nothing but greedy, spineless, nasty fish-eaters who are incapable of emotions, _ that's what everyone said.

Was that really the case, though? As Azul surveyed his collections, he found it harder by second to believe in the lore. How would they explain all these sparkling and antique cosmetics? How could a world that made so many wonderful things be bad?

And so he pushed aside all doubts that were chaining his limbs and flew towards the surface.

The moment he broke the fabric of water and chill air entered his ears, he was taken back by the sight before him.

A colossal wooden ship was sailing right above. Behind it, lights and fire burnt themselves in the sky then fell into the water dimly. There were singing and whooping aboard where he couldn't see. The grandness of it all was so deafening that Azul failed to hear the voice of reason in his head as he neared the boat.

There was an opening at the side of the ship. Azul carefully stuck his head up so he wouldn't be seen. At least not without squinting.

There were about five people dancing and hollering, some holding drinks in their hands while the others blowing into their snarfblats with reddened cheeks. 

"Encore! Encore!" a red-haired guy yelled. Then there was an airy laugh in response. Azul turned sharply towards where it came from.

Azul was… awestruck, to say the least. You were grinning from eye to eye, which were diminished into slits. As you laughed on, Azul felt his chest lighten little by little. It was one of those laughs that pulled you closer and assured you that the world around was but a facade. He could listen to your laugh for the rest of his life and he'd never be distressed again.

"Alright, but can we first reveal the massive unknown that's been standing here for the past hours? You know I can see it right?" you asked with confidence, and this confidence was just humble enough not to be arrogant.

"As you wish, mademoiselle," another man with dark blue hair bowed with a flourish, then approached the object in question which was covered with a drape. He was at least tipsy with his wavering and unsteady steps.

"Presenting-!" he hollered before yanking the drape off. Surprisingly it was a golden statue made to resemble  _ you _ .

You recoiled in mild distaste, but your smile remained. Azul pondered about how you still managed to radiate a cheerfulness despite your negative reaction.

It also occurred to him that it was made in gold. Out of all his collectibles there was rarely even a gold necklace. You must have a reputation for someone to make you such a big deal.

"Well, here's your birthday present, milady," the tipsy man was throwing names spontaneously now. The red-haired had to drag him away from the railing several times. You had all resumed singing and dancing. Azul was so captivated by your figure that he didn't even notice the fireworks dying down.

You and a dark-skinned man were leaning right next him now. What looked like a cat but with flame shaped ears and a devil's tail started sniffing in the vicinity. Azul was having a hard time staying out of its way and eavesdropping on your conversation.

"You sure you don't want some?" you raised your mug to his face, which he declined respectfully.

"I'd prefer to stay sober," he said. "You know, I don't wish to spoil your birthday, but the king's being more pressing than ever,"

"Yeah? About what?"

He stared at you for a moment before answering, as if he was trying to look pass your display. 

"About marriage, of course,"

You didn't answer. Though the corners of your lips were still raised in the aftermath of all the previous hypes, you were obviously unhappy to be there. Azul wished the man would shut up and bring your smile back instead.

"It's not just the King, your highness. The whole kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right person,"

"Jack-" you took a deep, deep breath. "It's not something that can come quicker just because you're anxious. I have to find the right person-"

"I understand…" Jack mumbled under his breath. He didn't look like he understood at  all.

"- and they're out there somewhere. I'm sure. I just haven't found them yet," you turned and dangled your arms over the railing. Azul quietly swam under your hands. He could probably touch your fingertips if he stretched hard enough.

"When I see them, it's gonna hit me. Like  _ bam _ ! Like  _ lightning _ -"

As if hearing your prayer the sky cracked open with a loud cry and grew darker still. The other men scattered out hurriedly, looking as though they'd never drunk anything.

"Hurricane coming in! Stand fast, secure the rigging!"

It all happened so fast. The wind was so strong that Azul could almost feel himself being blown away. The sky rumbled again and lightning started a rapid fire where it'd striked. He noticed a rock looming just ahead, but no one on board seemed to have noticed it.

He should probably go. It's the safest under the sea. The sky couldn't hurt a hair of his. But then he heard your screams of commands, and suddenly he was a brave knight willing to give up his life for the princette.

You weren't on the ship when he neared. Instead, you were already secured on a piece of log, as well as the other men. He exhaled a relieved sigh, but it didn't last as he heard cries from the ship.

"Ah! Get away you nasty fire- help!" cried a high-pitched voice.

"Oh no, Grim!" you gasped. Without a second thought, you let loose of the log and rushed towards the burning ship. The broken ship gave you better access as you hopped on, but the moment you'd secured your familiar, the ship roared and you tripped and fell.

"Look out!" Azul yelled out futilely. The ship ran straight into the rock and  _ BOOM _ , everything was set ablaze. Azul dodged between dropping debrises mindlessly as he roamed around in search of you.

When nothing was found above, he dived back into the water and there you were - sinking into the water, growing darker and darker by second. He was next to you in a blink - thanks to his fast-moving tentacles. 

Your group had already gone out of sight when he emerged again, but to his best luck there was a piece of land just near, and he raced there like he was going to lose his own life if he was too late. It was only when you were pulled up on the dryland that he could soothe his pounding heartbeat.

He was bewildered at the fact that he could breathe on land just as well as he did under water. Aside from the sand that had started sticking to his tentacles the moment they touched, nothing seemed to be out of place.

"Hey," he'd never rescued a drowning human before. He didn't even know what  _ drowning  _ was. 

"Are you dead?" he slapped your cheek lightly. Your chest didn't seem to be heaving, and your lips were as pale as snow.

"Hey-"

"Blergh!" Your head jerked up and suddenly you were coughing up water. Azul squeaked before scurrying over to hide behind a rock.

Your head was drooping back and forth as you held yourself up with wobbly arms. Then you started turning around and locked eyes with Azul's as he peeked out tentatively.

_ Oh, it's bad. This is very bad. _

"Who-" you started to stand, and at the same time Azul began to reach for the water stealthily so you wouldn't notice. He knew he'd be screwed if he was spotted.

"Y/N!" someone cried from far away, and you turned to look. The split second was just enough for him to crawl back into the water and out of sight.

The water washed the sand off him quickly, erasing all the evidence that he'd been out there violating one of the strictest rules under the sea, but despite all, he found himself already missing the crisp air above.

If any, he'd grown more fond of the unknown world that you lived in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a discovery writer is tough af. You finish one chapter and get high and post it. But you havent even got everything planned out yet so you're just drowning in the consequences of your actions. Anywho, I have concluded a short note considering what happens in this chapter in case all is too confusing.
> 
> Also note that updates will be once a week if possible! Thank you for reading.

There is, naturally, a reason Azul was stuck with the name 'The Sea Merchant'.

It wasn't a bad name, and there was no hint of degradation in it. It just wasn't particularly suiting. Azul wasn't a merchant. He wasn't even a shopkeeper. He was just invested in a little magic, and this hobby of his got leaked out somehow. 

His magic was certainly something. _It's A Deal_ allowed him to confiscate another person's valued quality in exchange for their wish. Anything could come to life as long as the deal was equal.

Only the drunk and people in desperate need of help ever went to him for help. After Azul had started mastering his magic, he reckoned that it hadn't been used to its full potential. If the person on the other side of the deal failed to meet the requirement, Azul could take even more from them without suffering any loss. 

And so he sugarcoated and exaggerated his words, put up the most professional smile he could manage. For a few weeks all was well. He'd gained himself a melodious voice, splendid flexibility and a ton of unique magics, but nothing great ever lasted. He was soon exposed as a scammer and his notoriety was whispered among the streets, passed on and on until every family warned their kids not to ever run into him. And Azul, with his fame and prosperity wilting under the gossip and points of fingers, was forced into giving up his success.

He had been in hiding ever since.

He could never understand how something as atrocious could happen to him. If it hadn't been for the sneers and isolation in the entirety of his childhood, he wouldn't have grown up hating everything and everyone around him that called him ugly, unwanted, repulsive. It should've justified his desire for revenge.

Instead, God decided that his suffering was not anywhere close to enough and kicked him down the cliff where he was crying for help.

That being said, Azul was grateful to have Jade and Leech sticking around after everything. The two of them were also unpopular among others, so they eventually got close as a tight-knitted trio.

"No you didn't," Jade said firmly. 

"I did, Jade. I did," Azul sighed, "They were dying, Jade, I couldn't just let them die,"

"Well, you should've."

"Don't be so uptight. Azul was doing the right thing, wasn't he?" Floyd winked. "So. Were they good-looking?"

"What?"

"The human. You must've saved them for a reason,"

Azul hated how Floyd's words implied that he would never do good unless there was something in it for him, but one could never lie in the face of truth. 

"I just didn't want to let them die. It was their birthday,"

"What does that have to do with everything?" Jade asked. "You went above the water. You saved a human. You were almost _caught_. You could've died up there, you know. How did you even manage to breathe?"

"I just… _did_." Azul said, twirling his tentacles in nervousness. Jade was entirely disapproving of his actions, while Floyd on the contrary seemed to be mildly intrigued. 

Everything still felt like a fever dream. All the fireworks and cheering and explosion were still vividly scorched into his mind as if they'd been put on repeat. The splendid colors, light giggles and- 

And those beautiful eyes of yours. The way your hair flowed in the night sky with ease, how you laughed like tomorrow was promised and your life had been planned out before you, a clear and untainted path to success. Azul couldn't decide on whether he was jealous or amazed.

"Well, you better hope they didn't really see you, or that they forgot about it. If the humans come down here to hunt us down-" Jade couldn't even bear to finish the imagination. He simply shook his head in dismay.

  
  
  


"I _swear_ I saw someone! I couldn't have just been washed ashore!"

"Apparently, you were," Jack said, stroding with large steps that had you panting to keep up. "Near-death experiences do things to our mind, your majesty,"

"That may be the case for others, but I'm sure I was conscious," you retorted. "I woke up to a pair of pale, azure eyes, then in a blink they were behind the rock. If it hadn't been for you-"

"I apologize for _worrying about you_ , your majesty."

You bit your tongue. Fighting with Jack always ended with him being passive-aggressive and you stepping back reluctantly. Plus he was as stern as a rock. Almost nothing could move his belief.

Shouting and grunting could be heard from inside the medical room where Ace, Deuce and Grim were being tended to.

Jack flung open the door, and the three stumbled to get into the blankets and put on a excruciated expression.

"I see you're all healed up," Jack said. Ace hummed lowly and slapped his forehead with the back of his hand. 

"I'm at death's door, commander. It pains me to say this, but I might need to take more days off,"

Jack was quiet for a while, and you could almost see a drop of sweat sliding down Ace's forehead.

"And you, Deuce?" Jack challenged.

"I'm traumatized," 

"And Grim?"

You arched your brow, at which he shivered in fear. "I- I'm feeling fine already,"

"So it's just Ace and Deuce, right?" Jack said. Ace and Deuce nodded their heads so hard they could fall off.

"Alright. Your health is of utmost importance to us, so I'll contact the Raven Healer…"

"The what?!" Deuce's voice croaked.

"The Raven Healer. Surely you've heard of him. He's best known for being able to treat any diseases, both mentally and physically,"

You were sure there were sweats rolling down Ace's cheeks now. "But- but doesn't he heal by using bizzare mediciness…?"

"Oh yes. His magic is what makes him such an infallible doctor. You two seem to be in a lot of pain. I'm sure he'll free you of your suffering."

You turned sharply towards the door and stifled a laughter. 

"That's… not very necessary…" Deuce's voice faltered word by word. He was fully aware that he'd already lost. "You know what, commander? I think I can dive back into work right this instant!"

Jack smirked smugly. "Splendid. And you, Ace?"

The two of them stared at each other so intensely there seemed to be sparkles between them. Finally, Ace gave in. "I'll start work tomorrow,"

They didn't even wait for Jack to walk completely out of the door to whine. They looked fully healthy, even more energized than you.

"Anyways, did you find your saviour?"

You sighed. Ace and Deuce were still skeptical about your 'story', which you'd corrected to 'experience', but at least they were open-minded. 

"No clues. I've had guards patrolling about every two hours. Nothing has yet to happen,"

They eyed each other uneasily, then back at you with a worried face. Before they could make assumptions, you defended yourself. "No, I'm not _sick_. My head's not concussed,"

"Well," Grim scurried to your lap. "Perhaps your saviour doesn't wish to be found?"

That'd be unwanted. You would wish for anything but to create troubles for your lifesaver. Nonetheless, you knew you wouldn't be able to sleep without sending your gratitude. 

Alright, there might be a selfish motif. You were admittedly curious about those light, pensive eyes and silvery, gleaming hair under sunlight. All these unknown were like a gravity pool, pulling you deeper and deeper into the mystery.

"Well, you ought not to lose hope," Ace patted your shoulder casually, like you weren't the princette of the kingdom he was serving for. "Maybe you'll actually run into him. Fate has a weird habit for setting unexpected traps."

  
  
  


It wasn't so much love as a tender curiosity, but the line segregating them was so flimsy that one's got to mix them up at some point.

Azul found himself in such a dilemma. He couldn't decide whether it was attraction or nosiness that he was feeling. Either way, it's got him hooked like a drug. Something beautiful had finally entered his life like light piercing through a thick fog of ink, and it was possessive. Azul had a feeling that it wouldn't go away until it had drained him of his mind.

The door to his room was thrown open and Azul had to hide the peeled petals and green stem in a jumble. He had been chanting ' _they love me, they love me not_ ' for the past hour. To his luck, Jade and Leech didn't seem to have noticed his haste expression. They were both panting when they swam inside.

"What's wrong?" Azul's first instinct was that something had gone south.

"There-" Floyd wheezed. "There's a sta-"

"There's a fallen statue in the Coral Maze," Jade finished the sentence. "People are fussing over it,"

"Okay," Azul eased back into his bed. He'd already lost interest at 'Coral Maze'. It was at the centre of where the majority of sea creatures inhabited. Nothing could make him go anywhere near civilization and its hubristic aesthetic again.

Or so he thought.

"No- you don't get it. It's a statue of a human that sank along with wreckages of a big ship, and it's made of gold,"

_A statue made of gold._

He recalled it now. It was supposed to be your birthday present. The consternation of what followed the present revelation had been so intense that it'd washed the memory of the statue out.

"We just thought that it could be the statue you mentioned in your story, you know? It looked really grand…" Floyd sighed.

Azul wanted to get up and swim over right there, right then, but he knew he couldn't. What would others say to him the moment they saw the shadows of their tentacles crawling on their pure and oh-so royal ground? What accusations would they throw his way? How many children will be led away from him like he was some man-eating, brutal abomination?

Not to mention the unforgiving rage he'd evoked in trying to scam them in the past. Dishonesty was highly criticised in their high-class society. It was as if they were saints that had never done one thing wrong. Bet they'd never even stayed up past midnight.

"You ought to come take a look!" Floyd suggested. A casual, friendly proposal.

"No," Azul snapped. "No, no. I'm not going there,"

"They're planning to use the gold," Jade said. "You know how they are. They see one thing from the ground and start screeching in pain,"

They were going to use your statue. The statue that was perhaps the only thing that was related to you, the one way to never have to forget about you again in case that you never met again.

And to imagine the effect it'd add to his collections! A big gold statue in the centre of his grotto, accentuated by the sparkling of other jewelries. It'd be _complete_.

"I'll sit on it," Azul decided. He was not to act rashly, lest he walked one step wrong and brought upon himself misery and misfortune. If he really was to pay a visit, he would act in secret. Perhaps in the veil of the night. 

"Just don't act alone, okay?" Jade said. Azul nodded despite not paying any mind to him.

  
  


In the dead of the night Azul decided to sneak out. Alone. It was a mistake, really. Azul couldn't stop thinking about your statue, and by the time he realized how absurd it was, he'd already gone to the Coral Maze.

There was nary a shadow except his own. Still, it was much lighter than where he lived even at night. The distorted image of the moon waved from above as Azul made his way through the many identical corals. Then he finally found your majestic statue standing solemnly in the centre. The only beauty in the water.

It was a sight for sore eyes. White, pure light reflected off the gold and created streams of gleams onto the ground. That someone would ever find it to be disgraceful was incomprehensible to Azul. Something like this deserved to be put on display in the museum for all to see.

There was no radiance on your face and no splendid colors in your eyes. It was merely a fraction of what you were. Nonetheless, it was enough for Azul.

"Who's roaming there?" an alerted voice asked. When Azul turned, he saw a silhouette looming from outside the Coral Maze, holding two anglerfishes in hands and waving them in the water.

Panic was the only thing Azul felt as he hid behind the statue, struggling to keep his tentacles out of sight. The light stayed right in front of him for a while before skimming away.

Azul grabbed the statue and swam, pushing his tentacles through the water as hard as he could. 

"Wait there- oh goodness!" 

There were several voices now, mumbling and inquiring. Then light was casted upon his flitting figure and there were bemused gasps before someone yelled, " _Seize him!_ "

Azul was out of breath. He wished he excelled in fitness but instead he was stuck with incongruous tentacles that would never cooperate at the most needed times.

A hand grasped the end of his tentacle but slipped off. He kept the statue tight in his arms, as if his life depended on it. He could tell that they were near now, and was trying very hard not to imagine the gruesome outcomes.

Someone grabbed his tentacles. He faltered and was pulled back despite protests.

"Keep him in place!" another person yelled as the crowd moved to keep Azul fenced in.

Azul couldn't see anything. Everything was a poor mixture of shadow and distaste and sneers. He was probably going to die right there.

"I can't believe you have the guts to come back, Ashengrotto. After all the things you've done!" someone spoke up.

"Yeah! How shameless of you!"

"And he's stealing our properties now! Imagine how desperate he is,"

"You guys don't even want it!" Azul said.

Some guy lurched forward. Azul cowered backwards.

"It's disgusting, yes, but it's still _gold_." he said as if it was a completely just thing to do. "It landed on our ground, so it belongs to us. On the contrary, you don't have the rights to lay your filthy hands on it. What more do you want to steal from us?"

"I'm taking this because none of you understand the beauty of it!"

This evoked a negative reaction from the crowd, but words could never be taken back. Azul could feel his heart pounding like a prisoner hellbent on escaping. He had to escape. No more of this degrading gazes. No more of the points of fingers.

"Beauty?" the guy scoffed, and for a moment his face scrunched up and he was ready to spit out rage, but then it softened into a smug smirk. "I guess only ugly understands ugly, huh?"

Azul's head throbbed.

"It doesn't justify your actions, ink-blasting thief. Hand that piece of trash over right- uff!"

He was flung deep into the water until he disappeared into nothing but a black dot. People around Azul immediately made way as they fled in screams and wails. His tentacle was still tingling with the impact, but he couldn't quite feel it. Even if he did, he couldn't care less as he skyrocketed to the surface of the water. He blinked and blinked, but his eyes were still blurred by what would be mixed into the seawater eventually. 

He'd had enough. Heard enough, seen enough. If he'd spent one more second down there he would have suffocated to death.

The familiar freshness of air welcomed him the moment he broke through the water's persistence. The land wasn't far ahead. He swam towards it as if it was his sanctuary. 

There was a man sitting on the rock, face hidden under the hood. Azul considered retreating. He had no idea what would happen to him if he was spotted, but nothing better would happen if he were to go back. So he continued swimming and crawled onto the cool soft sand, only letting his head be seen by the man as he hid behind yet another rock where he placed the much valued statue.

He seemed to be asleep, chest heaving up and down at a steady pace. Just as Azul started sliding out, the man raised his head and looked straight at Azul.

They were a pair of humming, white circles, seemingly void of any sentiments. The man had a mask on that shielded his face except for his tightly shut lips. Two crows were staring right at him with the same uncanny manner.

"You've finally arrived," the man said.

Probably the humans had been searching for him. Azul decided to keep his mouth shut.

"I've been hearing your calls…" he tilted his head. "You can come out. I know what you are,"

Azul still hesitated. But he was much closer to the ocean than to the guy, so he slowly let his tentacles into light.

The man remained calm, not a bit taken back by the revelation.

"Well, I've been hearing your calls…" he resumed.

"I never called out to any humans,"

"Not literally. But you have been calling out a lot," he smiled amiably. "You have to know that it's especially hard for me to hear from creatures undersea, so if your wishes managed to reach me, it means you're pretty desperate,"

"I think you have the wrong person," Azul said and started retreating.

The guy sprang up and his crows curled up together beside him. "Wait- I should introduce myself first. I'm the Raven Healer,"

Azul pondered for a while. "That doesn't explain anything except for the crows,"

"You lots haven't heard of me?" he frowned so deep that his brows and eyes were a cluster. "You guys are really secluded,"

That was when Azul finally realized that he _knew_ about them. About all the lives and creatures that inhabited the deep sea.

"And I mean no harm to your realm. My only target is you," he smiled again, this time at an ominous angle.

"Well, I'm quite famous in this realm. I heal people for a living, whether it be physical or emotional needs. Anything you need, I can grant you,"

That's not very different from Azul's magic. 

"Sometimes, when someone is really desperate for a change, their thoughts can be heard by my crows. And you, Azul Ashengrotto…" his smile dropped a bit and his eyes drooped. "is particularly distressed,"

"Alright. It was nice meeting you," Azul nodded respectfully. The man didn't seem to be harmful. If he fled right now, he could probably throw him off.

The Raven Healer stilled, then burst into piles of blatant laughter. "No, no. I've been looking for you, don't you get it? I'm here to grant your wish!"

 _I'm here to grant your wish_. Like how Azul'd promoted his business as the Sea Merchant.

"I understand that you've been suffering quite a lot, and that you want a change. But nothing ever comes without a cost… I'm sure you can understand,"

The healer stood up, the material of his greatcoat fluttering in the wind. He made his way freely to Azul, who could only freeze up as he inspected the statue with great interest.

"The heir to the throne! I see why you're desperate now. They're a real catch," the healer then looked down at the outstretched tentacles without a word. Azul prayed in his mind that he would turn away from them.

"Well, here are my terms. I will grant you a pair of legs in exchange for your magic,"

_Wait, what?_

Azul was pretty sure the Raven Healer was just imitating him now. A great figure appearing out of the blue to answer your hopes. The catch was that the figure would always take away your most important thing. It was never a fair deal, Azul was aware.

"I don't think you need my magic," Azul breathed.

"Why, I do!" he exclaimed. "Collecting magic is a splendid hobby of mine! It is because of all these magic that I am such a renowned magician,"

He was obviously lying. His smile couldn't reach his eyes, and the orbs where his eyes were supposed to be were humming like a hazard label.

"I think I'll be just fine," Azul hurriedly brought the statue to his chest and started sliding away.

"...How are you going to survive?"

"What?" Azul swiveled, exhausted.

"Up here. With your…" the healer wiggled his fingers.

"I'll find a way,"

"No you won't," the healer protested. Azul looked up to the sky, took a deep breath and decided to entertain him. 

"Why so?"

"You're gonna cause ruckus. Chaos. People are not especially used to seeing half-man half-octopuses roaming their land," he said honestly. 

Despite knowing all this, Azul still considered his word rude. There was a thin line between blunt and disrespectful, and he'd just crossed it. 

"There won't be anyone dealing with you, will there?"

"...I suppose not-"

"Exactly! I am your only hope!" he exclaimed once again, throwing his hands up in the air like a dramatist. "Unless you want to go back?"

Azul glanced at the serene water. He knew that down there, the mermaids and mermen must be panicking over what'd just happened.

"You can't hold onto that statue forever. If you really wish to stay here-"

"I _just_ came, Mr. Healer. I'm not going to stay,"

"Yet. Come on now," he groaned, as if he was the one exasperated. "I know you want it. You _need_ it. So what are you waiting for? You're never going to see all the beauties in this world in this state!"

He was right. Agonizingly right. He couldn't just walk around as an octopus. It would be like a stain on a quaint painting. Moreover, now that he was here, he couldn't just give up the chance to find you again. It's not like the ocean would welcome him anyways.

As if hearing his thoughts, the Raven Healer reached his hand out, "Deal? Your magic for a pair of legs. It's a fantastic trade if you think about it,"

One second. Two second. Azul didn't wait until the third to act on it. The moment their skin touched, Azul felt a stream of warmth coursing through him, rushing to his throat, where he choked up a luminous blue orb. It was within the healer's fingers within seconds.

"And your legs," he rummaged inside his pocket. There seemed to be numerous tiny objects inside as he dug around. Finally, he pulled up a thumb-size bottle and handed it to Azul.

He downed the slimy liquid inside under the healer's encouraging nods, and almost gagged at the sensation. "Guh! What the hell is-"

His tentacles started glowing a bright yellow, bright enough to attract people in this dead of the night. They started to shrink until they completely disappeared, and a pair of human legs replaced them.

He couldn't believe his eyes as he stretched around and surveyed the changes on his body. It took him quite some time to adjust to it, but he was surprisingly good at it. The fabric of the pants that came with the gift fluttered against his 'flesh' like a mother's caress. He felt _normal_ , for once. Not some ugly monster that preyed on innocent kids. Not a marginalized criminal. Not even a wicked fraud. He was just a human wanting to explore the world.

"Three days," the Raven Healer said.

"What?" Azul was too joyous to pay real mind.

"If you can't find the most beautiful thing after three days, you will dissolve into sea bubbles,"

Azul stilled as he comprehended his words, then he started to chant _no_ in his mind. He'd fallen for his trap.

"You didn't mention it at all!" Azul yelled. "Refund! You're scamming me!"

"The pot's calling the kettle black now. How comical," the healer giggled. Azul's heart dropped to the bottom.

"Consider this your own medicine. It's not like you're completely at loss over here!"

"Wait!" Azul reached out to grasp his fainting figure, which had become an opaque vision. 

"We shall reunite in three days. Until then, enjoy."

All that was left was the crashing of the waves and songs of the crickets. Bathed in the glow of the moon, Azul finally came to the conclusion that he'd fucked up.

Life never stopped to give him a break. There were haste footsteps nearing from behind. Azul instinctively retracted his tentacles, but forgot about their absence and tripped instead.

"Yikes! That was a nasty fall. Are you okay?" 

Looking up, two formally looking men were standing above him, one with crimson hair and another navy. There was a sword attached to each of their sides.

"Yeah. I-I'm fine," Azul cleared his throat and stood up.

"Are you homeless?" The redhead asked and was immediately hit by his companion.

"You can't go around asking people whether they are homeless!" he scolded, then turned to Azul brightly. "You must be in search of shelter! Please follow us!"

"That isn't any better," 

"Shut up," the blue-haired snapped with the same polite smile. "Come on, Mr…?"

"A-Azul. Azul Ashengrotto,"

"Yes, Mr. Ashengrotto. We can't have you catching a cold out here,"

Despite his friendly facade, Azul could see underlying motives lurking beneath. But clueless that he was, he didn't have a choice but to follow suit towards the castle-like building in the far distance.

"Your majesty will be pleased to see you," the redhead murmured, but Azul couldn't quite catch that.

"What was that?" he asked.

"It's nothing," was all that he received. "Just that you'll surely love the place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion :  
> Azul had been a scammer using his unique magic to trick before and was then exposed. He was highly unpopular among the sea society (?  
> The Raven Healer is obviously Crowley.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was weird up here, like how the air felt thin and the stuff was all too dry, but Azul supposed it's only natural. 

It was a sleepless night. He was inside a guarded guest room in a palace whose outline was too blurry in the night to make out. The bed beneath him was the softest one ever. Most importantly, he had legs. At this thought, he raised them in the air, stretching to the very end. 

At some point into the dead of the night Azul had started to feel hope again. To find the most beautiful thing in this world was the only way to ensure that he didn't turn into inanimate water bubbles, and it was arguably the easiest task ever.

Everything on here is beautiful, of course. He could just snatch any one of it. Beauty held no prejudice, there's no prettier or less pretty, just pleasing. Certainly, the Raven Healer hadn't thought of that.

Before he'd gone to bed, the guards having rescued him told him that they would need him in the morning. They seemed way too friendly to a foreign man standing on the beach in the middle of the night, hiding behind a rock along with a golden statue-

The golden statue! 

He'd completely forgotten about that. Hopefully the statue was unscathed. Azul started making plans to retrieve it during the day.

Thoughts came rushing, leaving him tired in their wake. He started to wonder what Jade and Floyd were doing right now. How would they act upon knowing what had happened? Surely Jade would get mad at his impulsiveness. Floyd would probably feel down because of his disappearance. 

It didn't sit right with Azul, leaving his friends behind irresponsibly, but he had no other choice. If he managed to get the Raven Healer off his back, it would equally mean that the chances of seeing the twins again was slim to none, though if he failed the chance would be a solid zero.

And these thoughts just came on and on, asking him,  _ what have you done, what have you done, what have you done? _

  
  
  


"Wake up sleepy head!" a booming loud voice had you jolting upright and gasping in fear. Ace looked well-dressed and way too energetic this early in the morning.

"You look good for someone who was still sick as a dog yesterday," you teased.

"What can I say. I heal in a flash," Ace flexed his arm muscle. His show didn't last long though, as Deuce rushed in and pushed him out of the way.

"Your highness! You're going to want to hear about this. We were patrolling along the beach last night, and-"

"What is this ruckus?!" Deuce was pushed aside in a similar manner. A taste of his own medicine. Jack appeared by the door, looking sharp and dressed up just like the others.

You rubbed your forehead in exasperation. All the sleepiness that you were still drowning in evaporated the moment they started bickering again.

"Ok, stop!" you said. The three of them fell into silence and turned to you. "Deuce. What were you trying to say?"

"Oh, right. Ace and I were patrolling along the beach, and guess what we found?"

You shook your head, but he kept waiting.

"...we found a man," Ace finished the sentence for Deuce, who glared at him in distaste.

"Why haven't I heard of this?" Jack challenged with a deep frown. 

"You see, you were asleep! We didn't want to disturb you,"

Jack didn't look satisfied with the answer, but he seemed quite content with not having his sleep disturbed by two chirping nuisances. 

"Anyways, that's not the point! The point is that he matches the descriptions of the man who'd saved you that day!" Deuce said.

Now that was a real serotonin. Your eyes rounded and the weariness in your limbs faded away as you asked, "Are you for sure? Where is he? Did he admit that-"

"Slow, slow!" Ace shushed. "We didn't press him with too many questions. He's now resting in the guest room. We can fetch him for you anytime," he winked provocatively.

You took a deep breath, then jumped off your bed swiftly. "I told you I was not out of my mind! Arrange a meeting an hour from now and bring me my best outfit!"

  
  
  


"Are you sure you're alright in those shoes?" the blue-haired guard who'd introduced himself as Deuce asked, looking back with concern. Azul had been so distracted that he'd tripped thrice during the short walk through the corridor.

"Of course. They're splendid," Azul said. "But I do have an inquiry,"

"Ask away," the red head, Ace said.

"Why am I needed by your highness?"

Ace and Deuce shared a meaningful look, and Azul was sure they'd raised the corners of their lips in mischief.

"Because they've been waiting for you, Mr Ashen…" Ace's confidence faded as he pondered over Azul's last name. "Mr Ashento?"

"Ashengrotto," Azul repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time. Deuce only shook his head in disappointment.

Azul was led through an outdoor garden, and as he passed a fountain he looked down at his reflection. It was completely devoid of who he'd been just mere days ago. The man looking back at him was dressing in a fitting blue suit, the tie slightly pressing into his throat. His hair was groomed so perfectly that he didn't dare make the slightest of change. 

Bushes and flowers lined up and created a clear pathway for him to pass. Creatures that he'd only heard of and half-believed, like butterflies and sparrows, were all presenting themselves before him, chirping and swirling like they were reserved only for his eyes.

Ace and Deuce were already walking up the huge flight of steps, the top of which showed the front entrance. Azul planned his steps carefully as he raced up. Guards stood every ten steps, and none of them paid attention to Azul at all. 

At the top of the steps was a long corridor. There were so many archways and alleys in here that it was a miracle how Ace and Deuce didn't get lost at all. So they turned and turned, passing by curious and curiouser faces, until they stood before an exceptionally high archway. With each of their hands on either side of the two-person door, they pushed it open while announcing Azul in a booming voice.

"Your highness, here is Mr Ashengrotto to see you," 

When they didn't move from their position, Azul reckoned awkwardly that he was to walk up the red carpet alone, and so he lowered his head in respect and fear and walked until he was quite close enough.

And there stood the princette. The royal figure. He could only see your feet for he didn't dare gaze any further.

"Mr Ashengrotto?"

Now that was a familiar voice that seemed to cause ripples in his mind. He gazed up tentatively and his breath almost caught.

_ Oh, he should've known. How could he be so slow? _

"Mr Ashengrotto, is it?" you asked with an excited smile. He failed to smile back, still in shock's grip.

"Yeah, yeah," he cleared his throat. "Azul Ashengrotto,"

Beside him stood a melanin man, arms crossed and looking down on him as though he was an easy prey. Azul recognized him as the guy who'd talked to you about marriage that night. Jack, if he was not mistaken.

"I'm-" you seemed to be paralyzed with joy. "I'm ever so grateful to have been able to find you. You still remember saving me on the beach that day, yes?"

Azul gulped, his mind racing around to make up a persuasive story. "I do remember, your highness,"

"Splendid, then. I would like to thank you. I would've died if it hadn't been for you. Which is exactly why I have to repay you! Is there anything you'd like? Just ask away!"

Jack coughed loudly, clearly hinting something, but you seemed to have missed it. Or rather, you paid no mind to him and continued looking at Azul expectedly.

"I-uh," he stammered embarrassingly. He wished he could have had more courage to speak to you confidently, like a knight in shining armor or a chivalrous soldier. "There's nothing I quite need, your highness,"

_ Liar.  _ There're a lot of things Azul wanted in life, and on top of the list, the 'most beautiful thing in the world'. But he couldn't possibly ask for it, could he? It'd put him in a bad light. He'd want anything but to appear a villain in your eyes.

"That won't do. You must need something. Worry not, nothing's impossible," you chased, and Azul could see now that you were genuinely asking to grant his wishes. There was eagerness in your voice where a hint of tentative interest leaked. He had failed to notice how you've gone out of your way to lean forward, though there was still a decent distance between you. In the finest clothes you carried the promise of hope that wouldn't be extinguished by consternation, and suddenly Azul felt so, so small. Like a child who longed for the unrealistic sky.

"Well then," he found himself complying. "I'm actually quite in need for a safe shelter,"

"Done," you smirked. "The room in which you stayed will belong to you until further announcement,"

"Your-"

"Your highness, we need a word," Jack butted in and snatched you away from Azul's sight. You seemed to be engaged in a fierce conversation as he flaunted his hands in exasperation. Azul swiveled and found Deuce and Ace leanly sluggishly against the marble walls.

After what seemed like forever, you finally reemerged with a restrained smile. "Like I said, Mr Ashengrotto, you will have the ownership of our finest guest room. However, you will have to take on a role in the palace to eventually afford your own place,"

"It's more than enough. Thank you so much, your highness," Azul bowed deeply, eyes shut in mixed feelings. He's got a shelter in what could possibly be the grandest place on the land of the humas, where you lived, where he's bound to find wonders that could fulfill the Raven Healer's wish. 

After Ace and Deuce led him back to his room and planted the looming fear of getting lost in his heart, Azul started looking for a place to start. How he would deal with his current situation he wasn't sure, but the crucial thing right now is to make sure he would live longer than three days.

The vases, the carpet, the golden brimmed cups. There were so many catchy things fighting for his attention that he became restless. He'd never felt so hopeless surrounded by treasures.

There were knocks on the door and Azul took it as a chance to rest his search. Standing on the other side was you again, but in a much more casual and plain, yet still plush outfit.

"Hey. Would you like to accompany me for lunch?" you asked. Azul subtly surveyed around and found himself relaxing in the absence of Jack. It wasn't that he hated him. He just disliked how Jack always seemed to be suspicious of him.  _ I'm onto you _ , his expressions seemed to say.

And so the two of you walked through the same replicated hallways and into a larger, even grander room, where, to Azul's disappointment, waited Jack.

"Lunch will be served soon," he said, this time not bothering so much as to glance at Azul. Azul was thankful for that.

"In the meantime, let's learn more about each other!" you suggested, propping your elbows on the table as you waited. "So, Azul, where are you from?"

He was prepared for everything but that. How could he respond when he didn't even know the very own kingdom he was in?

"The… the East. From across the ocean,"

"The East! I heard it's famous for cultivation. How did you end up an ocean away?" 

Another unintentionally sharp question.

"I was hoping to seek some fortune, I suppose. It was hard living over there, and I thought, why not change the scenery?"

"Well, now you know it works because you've got yourself a guest room in the palace," you giggled.

The door was flung open and emotionless butlers served dishes after dishes. There were food and cuisine that Azul had never seen of -- like green leaves and red, juicy pearls, a bowl of creamy liquid called 'soup' and a dry crunchy loaf of bread. Then the man pried the lid away, and Azul found himself resisting the urge to gag. 

"Do you not like crabs?" you asked, nonetheless noticing his change.

"I, uh, allergic," he pushed the dish to the side slowly, frowning in embarrassment. Seemingly to have read his expression you dropped the topic, and the three of you dug into your food.

Jack kept bringing up your pending list of proposals, either from neighbouring kingdoms or dukes who believed wealth could get them out and in of everything. And with every passing minute your shoulders slumped lower and lower until you were squishing the side of your cheek on your palm and looking uninterested than ever.

"Your highness," Azul decided to speak up, earning a thankful expression from you. As for Jack, he preferred not to take note of his reaction. "May I take a tour inside the palace later?"

"Absolutely! I'll be your tour guide!"

"Your highness, you still have documents-"

"Documents that can wait, Jack. Let's finish this as quickly as we can and get going," you flashed him a wink, which seemed more like an illusion for it was long gone before it could be registered. 

Jack'd insisted on tagging along, but you were adamant that you went alone, hence explaining why the two of you were now barging in and out room after room.

The library was filled from floor to ceiling with collections of books in dozens of languages, about hundreds and thousands of things. Azul spent an hour or so proving his belief that at least  _ some  _ of these books had to be fake, but they were at most uncut.

"What do you need so many books for?" Azul asked as he ran his fingers across the book. The rough texture of the paper was something entirely foreign, and he found the scent of the pages close to musky.

"I believe it's to flaunt," you commented bitterly. "My parents never stop buying them. I'd rather give them to people who're actually literate,"

"Are you deeming them illiterate?" Azul asked.

"They're just way too busy to even read a page. It's such a waste. All this knowledge locked up from people who actually need it,"

Could knowledge be the most beautiful thing in this world, for it opened eyes and introduced new lands to every type of creature? 

Azul was about to make an inquiry, but you beat him to it. "Let's go to the vault. It's just down the hallway,"

"Vault?"

"Yeah. Treasure vault," you raised a brow. "Don't worry. Jack won't hunt you down for it. He's softer than he looks,"

Azul found it hard to believe.

The vault was guarded by four armed guards, who pulled the door with combined force. Light spilled out from the crack before it was even completely opened. Chests were locked and placed at the feet of the hills of glistening accessories. Even the walls were decorated by framed paintings and posters behind marble statues that looked horrifyingly surreal. The closer you got, the wider Azul's jaw hung. With these piles of gold coins with necklaces and jewels interspersed among them -- four guards were certainly insufficient to guard this place!

"You know, if you want anything, just go for it!" you said, making random observations on the treasures.

"I can't possibly, your highness,"

"Why, of course you can. Because I said so," 

"You're quite bossy, huh?" the words slipped Azul's lips before he could realize, and he immediately covered his mouth. "I'm terribly sorry, your highness, I didn't mean-"

Rather than enraged, you looked amused. At his flustered state, you burst into laughs that were almost inconsiderate. 

"It's not the first time I've been called that. It's completely fine. Loosen up, will you?"

You swiveled around curiously, then your eyes lit up with a gleam. "Let me show you something!"

Azul could swore he almost passed out from shock when you grabbed his wrist. Such an unexpected but friendly gesture. No one'd ever done this to him before.

He came face to face with the golden statue that'd been on his mind for days. It was the one that'd sunk into the sea, the reason he'd fled from his realm, the replicate of your aura. It seemed as though it followed everywhere he went.

"Deuce and Ace ordered this for my birthday," you gasped. "You don't know, do you? The day you saved me was also my birthday. I was so lucky,"

"Likewise," he smiled shyly. He could still feel the burning wonder in his chest, the exploding firework and ruckus on deck. The hype of it all, the pbeat melodies and items and tools that he'd never seen. He could be trapped in that moment forever and never get bored.

"I don't really like it though. Too… pretentious, I think,"

"I think it portrays you just fine,"

You swiveled around with another amused smile, quietly surveying him. And to his own surprise, he held your gaze steadily as if everything would be okay if he'd just stayed in this moment forever.

It was probably a favourable time to ask for your opinion. But then you looked away, and his words were swallowed instead.

It didn't matter. Azul still had time.

  
  
  


By the time you'd finished introducing the palace and suggested a small walk on the beach, the sun was already setting in impatience. The sea, tainted red, stretched out to infinity and on top of that, a looming darkness neared the thin horizon. The wind was cool and welcoming, and it'd messed with your hair so many times already that you decided to let it be. It was something that Azul could never see under the cramped sea.

Nothing seemed to have changed, which was normal. However, for Azul this beach seemed to be reminding him of all the things that'd happened -- the day he rescued you from the tempest, the night when he made a deal with the Raven Healer, and this sunset when he's strolling on the sand beside you, which was almost like a fever dream, or a fantasy.

But you were still real and present.

"Have you… heard of the Raven Healer?" Azul asked gingerly.

"Oh, of course. He's the most renowned magician in the world," you said. 

"I see," he bit his lip, unsure how to ask for more. "What is he known for?"

"Well, for one, he's powerful and masters almost all elements of magic, which makes him the rarest among the rare, because magic isn't all that common around here. His mysteriousness probably contributes to it too. People are attracted to what they don't know,"

Just like how Azul yearned for the land. 

"Have you ever met him, then?"

"God, no," you chuckled. "Rumor is that he only ever finds you. He can't be tracked down. I've also heard that he only approaches those who are in dire need of his help. It sounds like a very charitable act, but some hearsay say that he's actually a greedy man who takes advantage of people's dreams. There's even a third version, about how he punishes sinners by pretending to give them what they want while actually making them taste their own medicine. Personally I like the first story, it's reassuring knowing that there's a capable  _ and  _ chivalrous magician out there,"

Azul was pretty sure your belief was false. Every evident pointed to the third story - about how he made sinners realize their evil and thus punish them. Perhaps this could explain why his scandalous deal was so much like Azul's, and how he couldn't seem to find anything to satisfy it.

If his assumptions were true, then perhaps it was to punish him for all the frauds he'd committed. No matter how much he repented, guilt could still somehow find a way back to him like a haunting, lingering ghost.

"You said you were new around here, right?" you opened a new topic and immediately Azul's worries were torn away.

"Yeah," he lied.

"Well, perhaps I can show you around the kingdom tomorrow. What do you say?"

"Just the two of us?" he asked.

"I could bring Jack along, if you like?" you joked, raising a skeptical brow. Azul scrunched his nose in dismay, to which you laughed in response.

"Fine, fine. But if he insists on coming with, we'll have to sneak out,"

Sneaking out had never sounded so thrilling before, and he found himself rather looking forward to it. 

"Speaking of Jack. Why is he so worked up about your marriage?"

You sighed, and for a moment Azul feared that he had ruined your mood. But you carried on with the same softness in your voice.

"There are a lot of heirs from different kingdoms asking for my hand in marriage, actually. They are mostly aiming for our kingdom's fertile resources. Father and mother encourage it too, for they want to form alliance with other kingdoms. At first they were very laid back, but I guess I've been ignoring it for too long. Now I've got everybody agitated,"

"It's not your fault. They can't force you if you don't want to do it,"

"Yeah, but it's still my responsibility, you know." you waved vaguely at the colossal palace behind you. "I could hate it as much as I want, but it's my mission to secure the kingdom,"

"Not to be blunt, your highness, but if you're pushing it back, doesn't it mean you don't want to fulfil your mission at all?"

You frowned slightly. "That was  _ really _ blunt, you know?"

He only grinned. "I'm right though."

At that, you sighed. "Yeah. I guess you're. I just don't want to spend the rest of my life with someone whom I barely know. It's cliche, really, but I prefer real and fervent love over materialistic and - forced relationships,"

"Then don't marry," Azul murmured. "Wait until you find the one true love,"

You remained silent, and Azul was somehow too scared to meet your eyes. Silence settled between the two of you, serene and tranquil, familiar and comforting.

"We should head back," you started abruptly, as if you'd been practicing this line over and over again. "It's getting late,"

Then it was quiet all over again. Azul turned to the dark sky, then to the palace's outline, then to you who was closely beside him. 

You were like a trap, dangerous and alluring. You had a way of stealing the spotlight, and every trivial act you did was a stern promise of hope. Somehow, time passed quicker when he's with you, and his worries seemed to retreat into their caves in the meanwhile.

And it's dangerous, for he was so spellbound by you that by the time he'd come to realization, a day had already passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are very much appreciated, be it constructive criticism or opinions on the story!!


End file.
